Category talk:Unreleased Content
Pointless What's the reasoning behind this category? There's no point in creating the episode pages before they are released, since there won't be any info in them. Seems really unnecessary. 16:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) This category might be pointless, but the template isn't. It's to ease confusion among users who browse between episodes/chapters/other content so that they don't start adding stuff to something that hasn't been released yet, this has happened before. Why do we bother to add the next 4 episode pages before they're released anyways? Without them we don't need the template/category either. Why not? It's a preparation so that we don't have to hurry and do it the day the episode is released. Having them there now only makes it easier for us later, and the template isn't just for episodes. There is zero information on them. And it's hardly difficult to create an episode page every sunday. They are worthless pages and in some cases will be for the next 4 weeks. Pointless to have them now. What else would you use the category for? The occasional movie and? 16:37, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I think this whole "Unreleased content" was made for situation like the last movie, rather then the episodes. I also believe some games are still unreleased. In my opinion, we can simply keep the template. Get rid of both template and category. It is not a problem to create the episodes because nobody would do what Sewil said since they wouldn't have seen the episodes. SeaTerror (talk) 17:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) We have always made the articles when the titles are announced. The template and category are fine. 21:26, January 9, 2013 (UTC) We have the release dates down on the episodes. It should be obvious that it isn't released if the date hasn't happened yet. Only an idiot would think that the episode is out when it isn't. We don't need either of these. 03:42, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much what I already said, DP. :P So can we just vote on it and get it over with? SeaTerror (talk) 19:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't think only idiots are concerned… Some people may assume that articles are only about released content. The template is informative in this regard. Moreover it has added value, since it reminds users that no rumors or speculation are allowed. The category is not as useful, but well, as long as there are pages about unreleased content, having a category to gather them is not absurd. The dates are already mentioned. It would be their own fault for not reading. The fact is people wouldn't even add "information" to the articles because they could not have seen the content in question. SeaTerror (talk) 21:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) People should already know that we don't allow speculation, and it won't make a difference to an unenlightened user. I still don't see how it would serve any purpose. If you think it could be that much of a problem i can lock them until just before the episode airs. 21:26, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't really solve the problem for movies or games (valid info is added regularly, often by anons, before the actual release). About the template: In the past, I remember regular users adding unsourced claims on movie or game articles, so I think the reminder is not useful only to noobs. Thing is, references are even more fundamental to articles about unreleased material than to other articles, since there are generally many rumors and fakes around. Now my question is, what harm do the template and category do? Of course, we can live without them, but I think the category makes the wiki more tidy and the template makes it more user-friendly—two rather desirable qualities for an online encyclopedia! We can just remove anything that doesn't have a source, and that hasn't been a major issue as of late. They don't do any harm, but that doesn't mean they are useful. We don't need them, they're just vestigial at this point. 22:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Can we vote on it now? SeaTerror (talk) 08:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Make the poll. 08:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't you guys notice that nobody has vandalized the pages? The category and templates help. 02:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :That's silly. Nobody is going to not vandalize these pages just because the template is there. 15:04, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well apparently the template does help Nada. Nobody has vandalized. 18:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide if we should keep this category and/or the template. You must have 300 edits to vote and have been here for 3 months. The poll will last for 5 days, or to be exact, at 23:00 (UTC), 1/19/13. ;1. Delete the Category and template # 23:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 23:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) # # 23:47, January 15, 2013 (UTC) # 00:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) # 00:54, January 18, 2013 (UTC) # 01:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ;2. Keep just the category. # # # ;3. Keep just the template. # # # ;4. Keep both the category and template. # 23:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) # 23:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) # # #Klobis (talk) 01:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC) # (I preferred saving only the template, but otherwise they will both deleted) # 03:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) # 15:33, January 18, 2013 (UTC) # 15:47, January 18, 2013 (UTC)